


Superfruit and Me

by Jayjay17175



Category: Scomiche - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay17175/pseuds/Jayjay17175
Summary: This story is told in the readers POV and you are a character in the story. Fill in personal information when necessary (can not actually edit story). This is also told in the POV of a 16 year old female. A girl (you) runs away from home, coming to LA. Needing a place to stay you run into Superfruit. Will they let you stay in their home or will they kick you to the curb?





	1. Sunday night/Monday morning

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't meant to be multiple chapter but I took the pen and ran with it, and now It's like 23 pages long and still not finished. I will keep posting more chapter of the story but only if asked.

CHAPTER 1 (Sunday night or Monday morning, however you want to think of it) 

I’ve been wandering for hours, it’s 1AM now, I’m in this fancy neighborhood and every house has their lights off. I never should have ran away from home, I brought $200 with me but I had to spend $100 on the uber ride to LA. The other hundred got me a hotel room for a night and lunch the next day. Now I only have $20 in hand and nowhere to go. I’ve been away from home for a week now. I’ve had people offer me food, so I’ve managed to keep my twenty for now. I also managed to stay at this ladies house for three days, but then she left for vacation and dumped me back on the streets, I slept outside for two nights, and it was the most terrifying experience of my life. So I am ready to sacrifice my last bit of money for a couch to sleep on for the night and a phone to use to call my mom, tell her she was right, and that I couldn’t do it. 

I see a car driving up the street and I start running after it. Whoever is in that car is my last chance at finding my way home right now. I don’t have to run for long, because the car pulls into a driveway, and I’m pleased to see that there is no uber or lyft driver sticker so these people are sober enough for me to ask them if I could crash at their place for the night. I see them get out of their car, two of them, two men probably in their twenties or so? I couldn’t tell much because of the dark. Then I heard it, I hear them talk and laugh at one another as they walk up to their steps. No way. No fucking way. It’s Mitch Grassi, and Scott Hoying. There is no way in hell that celebrities will allow me to crash on their couch for $20. They go inside, and turn on the lights, they still appeared to be pretty riled up so I don’t expect them to go to bed for at least a half hour. 

Wait? What if I just pretend that I have no idea who they are? Ok sure [insert your name here], pretend that you don’t know who your heroes and idol’s are? Fat fucking chance hunty. But they are the last chance I have, and maybe I can convince them. I cautiously walk up to their door step. I extend my hand and it’s shaking like a house in an earthquake. I hear muffled talking inside, they must be close to the door. I muster all of the courage that I have left and ring the doorbell. The conversation inside stops briefly and then a few more lines are exchanged. The porch light turns on, and the door opens thirty seconds later to reveal Mitch Grassi in the flesh. He looks shocked to see me, probably because I am a filthy sixteen year old in a ripped t-shirt standing on his doorstep at one in the fucking morning. 

“Um...do you know what time it is?” I swallow, and I can feel the tears swelling, I start to pull the twenty out of my pocket to start my pitch. 

“Who is it Mitch?” Scott fucking Hoying says behind him. 

“I literally have no idea,” he says turning to answer then turning back to me. Scott walks up behind Mitch and opens the door a little bit more, and he gives me the same look Mitch had just moments earlier. 

“So again, do you have any idea what time it is?” Mitch says to me again. I nod and Scott lightly smacks him in the arm.

“Mitch stop, she’s obviously scared out of her mind,” he whispers to him but I can still very much hear it. 

“Um,” their gazes both snap to me at my sudden decision to speak, “I’m sorry but your lights were the only ones that were on,” 

“Yeah we just got home,” Mitch says, his sassiness dying down exponentially. I hold out the twenty dollar bill with both hands, my hands still madly shaking. They take notice to this and look confused. 

“Can I please pay you twenty dollars to sleep on your couch? Or in your backyard even? And possibly use a cell phone?” To say they weren’t expecting that is the understatement of the century. They both had the exact same look on their face, and neither of them looked like they thought I was joking which was amazing. It’s so cold out, the nervous shaking has now turned to shivering to keep warm in my ripped t-shirt. 

“May I ask why?” Scott pipes up. 

“Well um...I ran away from home and blew $100 on the uber here, and the other $80 on a hotel and lunch. I’ve slept in the park for two days, but that was beyond terrifying with all of those drugged up old men trying to sleep like right next to me. This twenty is all I have left,” the twenty is still being held out and neither have yet to even move a muscle to grab it, “please..sir.” 

“Can I call the police for you?” Mitch says. 

“NO!” I say too dramatically, this surprises him, “I’m sorry, please don’t. They put runaways in Foster Care and at this point I just want to go home, so please don’t call them,” my hands are now in a praying position, I’m pretty much begging them to let me in at this point. I feel a tear or two roll down my cheek, and then Scott whispers something inaudible to Mitch, he nods his reply. 

“Do you know who we are queen?” This is tricky. Replying too fast or too slow would make them think I’m lying. I plaster a confused look on my face and relax the slightest bit, looking at both of them. 

“No sir, I mean I know a lot of people in LA are aspiring to be famous, but no I’m sorry, I don’t know who you are,” Scott whispers something else to Mitch and he nods again in agreement. I’m shivering so hard at this point, 1AM on a hill in LA is not the best place to be with no jacket on. 

“How did you get like this in just two days?” Scott asks me. 

“Because I’m smaller than all of the other homeless people in the park, they all pushed me into a muddy ditch and robbed me, the shirt ripped on the way down,” I say. The tears start pouring more, and I’m still cold. I’m thinking about just saying never mind and walking away because of how long this is taking, but this is also the closest I’ve been to having someone help me out in two days. 

“Ok queen, you can stay here for tonight, but take off your shoes, and you’re not going to bed without a shower and clean clothes,” Mitch says to me. I’m crying with gratitude. Not only do I get a place to stay, I get to stay in my favorite celebrities house. 

“I don’t have another change of clothes though,” I say, taking off my shoes. 

“I’ll give you a pair of sweatpants and another t-shirt tonight,” he says, stepping aside when I take off my shoes letting me into their house.

“When was the last time you had something to eat?” Scott asks me. 

“A nice woman gave me a fruit snack today,” he raises his eyebrows in shock. 

“Rephrase, when was the last time you had a MEAL,” he says. 

“About four or five days ago I think?” 

“Ok, shower, clothes, and FOOD, then bed OK queen?” Mitch says. I nod shyly. “Bathroom is that way, towels under the sink,” he says to me, making his way to, I’m guessing his room. I realize that I haven’t given them the money yet and I turn to Scott, handing him the twenty. He smiles and puts his hand over mine, lowering it. 

“I don’t need it, and neither does Mitch. He can actually do with a little less money to help him with that shopping addiction he has,” we both giggle and Mitch yells from his bedroom. 

“Now I KNOW you’re not laughing at me right now, and get in that fucking shower hunty before I throw you in,” Scott laughs at the terrified look on my face. 

“He’s literally always like this. He’s not trying to be mean, he’s just extremely sassy,” Scott says and I relax a little. “Now get in the shower, he will throw you in himself,” I scurry off to the bathroom and Scott giggles behind me. 

I go into the bathroom and shut the door. Peeling my sweaty, muddy clothes off of my body and leaving them on the counter. The socks must have been the grossest thing to peel off. I turn on the water and it’s heated in thirty seconds. I pull the stick thing and the shower is ready, I get in and let the steamy water melt away my problems. I wash my hair and scrub the best I could with the loofah in the shower. The shower gel made me smell like dude, but I was clean so that was the least of my worries. I heard a creak and then the door shut again, but I didn’t pay any attention to it. 

When I got out of the shower a half hour later I was greeted with all of my clothes gone, even my underwear. In their place was a towel and what appeared to be some of Mitch’s clothes. He even put out a new package of briefs for me, and I couldn’t help but laugh. They were actually the nicest people I have ever met. I soon figured out that Mitch’s sassiness was just concern for me, not him trying to be mean. I put on the new boxers and the sweatpants he put out, along with a black PTX sweatshirt. These clothes were too big, but super comfortable, and I have never been more grateful for anything in my life. I towel dried my hair and then put it up into a messy bun with the hair tie that had been in my hair since I got here. 

I walked out of the bathroom, and was instantly hit with the smell of amazing food. I was walking down the hall towards the kitchen and I heard them talking about me. 

“How could a teenager go through something like that?” Mitch asked. 

“I don’t know, but she’s safe here, and welcome for as long as she needs right?” 

“Well duh, I’m not going to kick her out,” He says. The conversation then goes to a different subject and I walk in the room. They both turn, and I see that they are trying to make me bacon and eggs which is so sweet. 

“Almost done queen, go sit at the table,” Mitch says, putting his spatula back into the scrambled eggs. I comply and sit at the table, my eyes are slowly shutting from the long day I’ve had, my feet still aching. Then there is a plate in front of me and Mitch sitting next to me with a plate of his own, Scott in the kitchen putting his plate together. Mitch starts eating and I’m sitting there, he looks at me. 

“What are you waiting for?” 

“Him,” I say. Scott looks up from what he’s doing. 

“No, don’t wait for me, you haven’t eaten in like three days, go ahead,” I didn’t need more persuasion than that. Every ounce of femininity that I had, vanished. As soon as that first bite of egg hit my tongue I was scarfing like no tomorrow. I had half of the plate eaten before Scott had even sat down. Then Mitch pulls the plate away. Not thinking I reach for it. 

“It’s ok, you can have more, just slow down hunty, you’ll make yourself sick,” I nod my head and he slides the plate back. I eat it slower this time and Scott sits down to my left. 

“How old are you? Uhhh,” Scott says, before putting a big piece of egg in his mouth. 

“[insert your name here], and I’m sixteen, what’s your name?” I ask like I don’t already know, I am finishing up the last of my eggs, and moving onto the bacon. 

“I’m Scott, that’s Mitch. Where are you from?” 

“[insert where you live here], it’s about an hour from [insert significant city here],” I say, giving them a reference point. They both hum, telling me that they are listening while they eat. I finish my plate before either of them, and sit patiently waiting. Sitting there the great need for sleep hits me again, and I’m fighting to keep my eyes open. 

I hadn’t realized I dozed off until I was snapped awake by big arms wrapping around me. Scott was lifting me out of my chair, and I tried to stand. 

“You’ve had a day, you’re fine,” he says to me, and I let my eyes close again. I heard Mitch say something about his room, and Scott agreed to it. He carried me to the back of the hallway and into a dark bedroom. Soon I am set down on a soft surface, and the bed smells the same as the sweatshirt I’m wearing. Scott put me in Mitch’s bed, but where is Mitch going to sleep? I don’t have time to ask the question before Scott closes the door and in a few minutes I’m fast asleep.


	2. Monday

CHAPTER 2 (Monday)

I wake and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. It’s eight thirty and about two seconds later I realize what had woken me up. 

“SCOTT WE’LL BE LATE HURRY THE FUCK UP!” Mitch yells from somewhere down the hall. Scott yells his reply but I was unable to hear it. I get up and leave the room, walking down the hall into the living room. Mitch is dressed and Scott is somewhere else in the house, presumably still getting ready. 

“Good morning,” I say, sitting at a bar stool. 

“Hey hunty. Look we’re going to be recording this morning and we won’t be back until noon,” I nod at him, and Scott emerges from the hallway looking like a million bucks. 

“If you’re not here when we get home, you’ll be in big trouble, especially if we have to drive around LA looking for your ass,” Scott says, grabbing keys from the table. God they are starting to sound more like big brothers or dads. I don’t know if they want me to stay because they are worried about me or, because they are worried about me robbing them, but whatever it is I wasn’t going to leave anyways. I nod back at him, and then they give me their goodbye’s walking out the door. 

I go back to bed for about an hour and wake up at ten to make breakfast. I made myself more scrambled eggs and bacon, eating much slower than I had last night. I sit at the table and think about how crazy this whole thing has been. First I find a celebrity's house in the first place, and then they let me stay in their house, clothes, and bedroom. I finish my food about fifteen after, and clean my plate along with everything else in the sink. I dry them and it takes me a hot second to figure out where everything goes but I do it. 

I go into the bathroom and notice for the first time that things are out of place, and I make it a mission to clean the bathroom. I look under the sink and find some cleaning supplies. I clean the toilet and the mirror, I scrub the foundation out of the counter that Mitch didn’t have time to clean and it dried there. I finish at about eleven and am quite pleased with myself. While I didn’t actually move anything I straightened it up so it looked overall neater on the counter. I went and tidied up the kitchen a little bit for them, like cleaned the counter, and swept the floor to rid it of crumbs. I finished that at about eleven forty five and noticed the boys would be back home any second. 

I sat on the couch for about five minutes and then I felt sick. Like really sick. Oh my god like I’m going to barf sick. I got up and ran to the bathroom, lifting the toilet seat. Right as I released everything I heard the door open. They called out to me, but I didn’t comprehend it as I heaved into the toilet a second time. What the fuck? Am I puking up blood? What the hell did I eat? Scott came into the bathroom to see what was going on, and instantly came over to hold the rogue strands of hair out of my face as I heaved again. 

“MITCH GET ME A COLD WASHCLOTH,” Mitch yelled a ‘kay and he was in the bathroom in a second. He handed Scott the cold washcloth and Scott put it on the back of my neck. It felt really good, Mitch was rubbing my back. Once I knew I wasn’t going to puke again I put the toilet seat down and flushed. I leaned back and Scott let me lean into him, putting the washcloth on my head. 

“Why are you sick queen?” Mitch asked me, sitting in front of me. 

“I don’t know,” I reply. 

“Gross question though, what was coming up?” He asked. Scott’s washcloth still roaming around my neck and face.

“Blood I think,” they both froze and looked at each other. 

“Why wasn’t that the first thing you said?” Scott said into my ear, Mitch pulled out his cell phone, dialing what I assume to be 911. 

“I have a girl in my bathroom puking up blood….sixteen...she didn’t say she needed anything so I’m going to assume no…. thank you,” he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket, “they’ll be here in about ten minutes,” this made me nervous, I would be alone and I couldn’t pay for it. 

“No I don’t want to go,” I said weakly and quiet. 

“What?” Scott said. 

“I’ll be alone, and I think an ER trip costs more than twenty dollars,” I said, my eyes slowly shutting close. I feel two hands on my face and I open my eyes, looking into Mitch’s brown ones. 

“First off how dare you think that we’d dump you in an ambulance and send you on your way, we'll be going with you, and second off don’t worry about money when you’re with us okay? I will give up my weekly shopping to pay for this bill, so you’re going,” I was shocked. For Mitch Grassi, the queen of fashion to give up shopping, that is a big fucking deal.

“I don’t think he would even do that for ME,” Scott said to me, and we both giggled. 

“Bitch you don’t know what I’d do for you,” Mitch said. Then we heard sirens and Scott lifted me oh yet again in those big arms. We walked out to meet the ambulance and they put me on a gurney and hoisted me up into the back. They tried to climb in the back with me but were told they couldn’t come on because they needed room to work. 

“Are you okay with us driving being you?” Scott asked me. I nodded my head and the EMT’s shut the door. Mitch pulled his keys out of his pocket and went over to Elliott, hardly waiting for Scott to get in the passenger seat before moving the car. 

…

In the emergency room, I spit up blood again, and the guys are already next to me waiting with me for a doctor. When a doctor comes in he does a lot of tests and leaves to wait for results. A nurse comes in to collect my information. 

“What’s your name?” 

“[insert first name] [insert last name], I am a [insert medical insurance] member” 

“How old are you sweetie?” 

“16” 

“Are these two your guardians?” 

“Yeah we are, but the paperwork isn’t done yet so we aren’t on her records,” Mitch said in place of me. I raised my eyebrows shocked. This whole experience is just everyone being surprised isn’t it? The doctor came in with the results. 

“So [insert name], you have a stomach ulcer, which caused you to puke up blood,” the doctor said, I nodded, listening, “so what we are going to do is get you pepto bismol and some antacids to help with it okay?” I nodded again. The doctor left to get me the prescription, and Mitch got up. 

“I’m going to go talk to reception okay?” 

“Wait! Before you pay for me I have something I need to confess,” he looks confused but stays waiting for me to say what I need to. 

“I kind of deceived you and I’m sorry. My whole story is true, but I know who you guys are and I lied about it because I didn’t think you would help me out if you knew that I knew you,” Mitch giggled. 

“Hunty we know, you’re a terrible liar,” and he walked out of the curtain. I looked at Scott dumbfounded. 

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah, we let you in because after you told us you didn’t know us was when we knew for sure that what you were saying was true. It’s okay we’re not mad, and we won’t dump you on the streets. I also trust you won’t leak anything right?” 

“Of course not! I understand that privacy is something people don’t seem to understand. And I also don’t want people to know about this either,” I said laughing. 

“Good,” he said. I shifted my body and my legs were hanging off the side of the hospital bed that they transferred me to. Mitch came back in a few minutes later. 

“Well hunty, you’re a [insert medical insurance] member, this trip didn’t cost anything, which means mommy can still shop til’ she drops!” Scott and I laughed. “So when we get home how about you call your mom, and see when she can take you back home okay?” I nodded.

…

At the house we sat on the couch together and Mitch handed me his phone. I went to the keypad and dialed the phone number, but I couldn’t press call. She will be so pissed that this happened in the first place. 

“What’s wrong?” Scott asked. 

“She’ll be furious with me,” I whispered. I told her I wanted to drop out of school and become a singer, but she wouldn’t let me so I ran away. Mitch took the phone out of my hand and pressed call putting the phone up to his ear. I heard it ring a few times until I heard her voice on the other end. 

“HI, sorry to bother you, my name is Mitch Grassi...yeah the singer...well funny story your daughter came up to my doorstep last night at one in the morning asking if she could sleep on my couch for twenty dollars,” he put the phone on speaker so I could hear her. 

“Oh my god she’s crazy. Is she okay?”

“Yeah, she’s fine, but I should also let you know that Scott and I took her to the ER this morning. She was throwing up blood and she actually has an ulcer so we got that taken care of and your insurance paid for the whole thing.” 

“Okaaaaay, can I talk to her?” 

“She’s sleeping right now,” he told her. 

“Then how did you get the phone number?” I should have told him she was smarter than Albert Einstein. 

“She was going to call you last night but got nervous and it was also one in the morning, the number was still programmed,” damn. Someone should have told me that Mitch was too. 

“Ok, look I love her to death and normally I would be there right away to get her, but I’m at a [insert mom's work here] meeting with [insert boss name here] in place of [insert secretary name here] until next week, would it be okay if she stayed with you guys until then?” my mom asked. 

“Yup,” wow, no hesitation at all. I really feel loved in this house. 

“Alright thank you, talk to you later,” with that the call was cut and I could breath a sigh of relief. 

“You realize it’s Monday right? That’s at least seven more days!” I bring to their attention.

“I can count hunty, it’s fine,” Mitch says to me. 

“Hey let's go to Apple and get you a phone because your other one was taken,” Scott suggests.

“What? No I can’t ask you to do that. What you’re doing for me is too much already,” I tell him. Then they both look at me with those fucking dad looks, and I know I’m in for a fucking ride.


	3. Monday cont.

After arguing for fifteen minutes we finally agreed to just get me an IPod touch, though I didn’t want anything in the first place they insisted, because ‘a teenager needs her fix’ is how they put it. When we left the apple store we were walking back to the car when Mitch stopped. He was looking at me still wearing his sweats. 

“What?” 

“You can’t wear that for a week hunty,” he said looking at Scott. He nodded in agreement. 

“I still have my clothes from last night, I have no problem wearing those,” I told him, though I did kind of want a new shirt, but I can at least buy that with the twenty dollars they let me keep. 

“I threw out your shirt girl, couldn’t wear that again,” I raised my eyebrows at him, I mean...understandable. 

“Alright let’s go,” Scott demands, pulling me along behind him. 

“Wait, I’m totally fine with this outfit, I mean it’s winter it’s cold out sweats are awesome,” I protested. They weren’t having it, Scott was pulling me behind him and Mitch had his hand on my back pushing me forward. I eventually caved and walked with them into the big ass mall into whatever store they choose. Once inside the mall they look at each other this evil glint to their eyes. 

“Please tell me we’re thinking of the same store?” Scott confirms, that evil look still consuming his eyes and mouth. 

“Hell yes queen,” and we begin walking again toward an unknown store. 

We walk for awhile and eventually are in front of a store called Superdry. We walk in and a rack of cami’s immediately catch my attention, but so does the price tag on top of the circle rack. I start to walk out but I am restrained. 

“Those cami’s are literally thirty-four dollars, who knows how expensive everything else in this store is!” Mitch tugs at the bottom of his shirt. 

“785 dollar shirt queen, please just let me buy you something cute,” I look at Scott for support. 

“He does love his shopping,” Scott says, shrugging his shoulder and offering me no support. 

I sigh and hold out my hand, Mitch smiles and grabs it taking me to the back of the store. He pushes me into a dressing room and slides the curtain. Five minutes later the curtain is pulled open and Mitch is holding a pile of shirts and Scott is holding a pile of jeans. By the looks of it I’m assuming Mitch put all of those into his arms. I had a look of pure horror on my face I could feel, this is more clothes than I try on during back to school shopping. 

“I’ve sorted the piles by how you’ll try them on, this shirt goes with these jeans, and so on,” the piles were set on the bench in the dressing room and then the curtain was shut, leaving me alone with a monstrosity of clothes. 

I took off Mitch’s sweats and folded them, putting them on the floor so nothing got mixed up. I’m pretty sure if I walked out there with the wrong jeans on Mitch would ring me out. I take the first shirt on the pile and look at it, why are there multiple holes in the sleeves? Now I am in no way a fashion diva. I put on plain color t-shirt with only the necessary holes, skinny jeans, and converse every single day. I’ve never put on a shirt like this in my life. I take the black and white striped winsland bodysuit shirt and attempt to put my arm through the holes but something is off. 

“What is taking so long hunty? I would have had come out in six different outfits by now,” Mitch whines from the other side of the curtain. 

“I have no idea how to work this shirt,” I admit. I slip on the Cassidy skinny jeans really quick. 

“What do you mean you have no idea how to work the shirt? It’s a shirt,” he says bluntly. 

I could tell Scott smacked him when Mitch lets out a ‘what’. I finally figured out the shirt and came out. Mitch was sitting like a mom on the cushioned couch outside of my dressing room, Scott standing behind him. I wonder why Scott is standing and not sitting and then I see him making hand motions at me. Scott makes a motion with his hands, cupping them a little and pulls up, straightening his back. Mitch is looking at me odd and then I stand up straighter, his face now holds a look of contentment. He still says nothing and I subtly look at Scott, he twirls his index finger in a circular motion. Is he fucking kidding me? I have to twirl like a fucking ballroom dancer? Though I do what he says, twirling, crossing my legs as I do so making the movement more elegant. 

“Ohhh yes queen!” I can’t help but giggle. “I like it. Next one!” I turn on my heel and walk back behind the curtain. 

He made me try on six different outfits, and Scott was secretly giving me poses to do so Mitch would be content enough to send me back into the dressing room. He ended up buy me all seven even though I only really needed three or so, because they have a washing machine, but Mitch said you can’t wear the same thing you wore until three weeks at least have passed so. 

At home we went inside and Mitch got a phone call when Scott was making dinner. 

“I don’t know if we should go, we have a guest at our house,” I turn my attention to Mitch and his phone call. 

“Sorry queen I can’t tell you who….yeah,” he said. 

“Mitch, I’ll be fine here, if you want to go to a party you can go,” I say quietly. 

“Hold on babe,” he puts his phone in his shoulder. 

“Last time we went out we came home to your stomach hating you,” he fought me.

“But we know what’s happening to me now, I have medication and you two have already done so much for me, I don’t want to make you feel like you can’t go out,” I countered. Mitch bit his bottom lip, and Scott spoke up. 

“Or you can go and I’ll stay with her, I know you’ve been thinking about this party,” Scott suggested. 

“No we’re both going,” Mitch said, “but we’re giving you our phone numbers first, and if you don’t text and call both of us by eleven we’re coming home,” he demanded. I looked at the stove clock and saw that it was eight o’clock. They would be drunk by the time eleven rolled around. 

“I promise I’ll call and text you both by eleven,” he eyes me suspiciously, “you have my word,” I solidify the promise. He holds out his hand for my new IPod touch they got me today. He inputs both of the phone numbers does something else and gives it back. 

“I put both of our numbers in there, gave you the wifi, and synced our phones for find friends,” he told me as he handed it back. Find Friends? Not even my parents made me have that with them. I wonder why Mitch is so easy going and sassy and a twenty year old on camera, but off camera he is the most overprotective person I’ve met, even more so than an actual parent. 

“Ok, thanks,” I say taking the IPod back. They both go to change and I go to Mitch’s room to put my bag of new clothes in the room. I left the store wearing the Winsland bodysuit and the Cassie skinny jeans. About fifteen minutes later they are ready to go to the party, in new outfits. Mitch decked out in Balenciaga as usual and Scott in his normal tank top, snapback, and jeans.

“Remember call AND text both of us at eleven o’clock, you get a five minute window and we’re coming home ok?” Mitch said. 

There is no way in a hell a twenty four year old is normally this protective. I nod in agreement, Mitch making me slightly nervous. 

They finally leave at nine o’clock, leaving the house all to myself. After they leave I strip down all of my new clothes and put Mitch’s sweats back on that I will now be using as pajamas. I fold the new clothes and put them on top of his dresser so they aren’t left on the floor.

I go back out to the kitchen and find ingredients to make some food. I found some pasta shells, and broccoli. Before they left they told me to make myself something with anything they had so I’m assuming using Scott’s vegetables are ok. I made the pasta and during the boiling process I managed to find some alfredo sauce in the back of the pantry that is due to expire next month. I sat at the table and turned on the TV, Nickelodeon instantly popped up on the screen. I bet it’s because Mitch was watching Spongebob at some point in time. I finish up my food and clean all of the dishes in the sink, putting them away as I do so. 

I notice that it’s now ten o’clock and I have an hour to kill before I need to call them. I bet they are going to come home drunk at this point, because they have been gone for a long time and no stories yet on social media. I go to the bathroom and look in the medicine cabinet, no aspirin. I look in the master bedroom’s medicine cabinet, also no aspirin. I look in both of their side table drawers and nothing but unholy things were there. I look in the pantry and notice that there is nothing with electrolytes in there to help with the hangover tomorrow morning. I look up the nearest drug store and it’s a five minute walk from here. I decided I’ll take the twenty dollars and do something nice for them in return. 

I didn’t want to go out in LA unarmed though so I set out to look for the jeans that I came here in. They were sitting on top of the dryer, luckily with my winchester pocket knife still in them. I take it and put it in my sweatpants pocket, and I set out the door to get them some medicine. 

…

I took a wrong turn and walked half a mile in the wrong direction. When I finally realized it was ten thirty and I had to run twenty minutes to the drug store. I picked up the aspirin and two gatorades and wasted ten minutes of my time convincing the clerk to let me buy the damn aspirin. By the time the guy let me leave it was already eleven. I took off down the street and the clock seemed to be moving faster than it usually does. It felt like I have been running for thirty seconds and already three minutes have passed. I ran past a bush and a branch had snagged on the bag making me drop it. I took ten seconds of precious time to pick that shit up and run as fast as I could so I didn’t get in trouble. They never told me I could leave, I’m pretty sure they connected the find friends so I knew where THEY were in case something happened. 

I ran up to the driveway and my worst fear had come true. They had come home early from the party. Shit, Mitch is going to let me have it. I stopped the running and did the walk of shame up to the door. I put the key in that I found next to the little door table and I didn’t even have time to turn it before the door was whipped open and Mitch was pulling me inside. The door slammed and locked and I was holding the ripped bag in my hand, shaking for fear of my life. 

“WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE?” He said standing in front of the door. 

I don’t even know where Scott is right now, but I didn’t dare break my gaze from Mitch. I was shaking like the first night I got here. 

“I was at the store down the road,” I said in a very quiet voice, hoping it was just loud enough for him to hear. 

“YOU HAD TO GO TO THE FUCKING DRUG STORE AT ELEVEN O’CLOCK AT NIGHT?” He yells again. “WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY NEED AT THIS HOUR?” I’ve never even seen my own parents this furious, and I’m thinking that today was very likely my last day here. 

“Well you guys went to a party, I don’t know how much you would have had to drink so-” he somehow got angrier than this. 

“HOW IRRESPONSIBLE DO YOU THINK I AM? YOU THINK I WOULD GET DRUNK WHEN I’M TAKING CARE OF A MINOR FOR A WEEK?” I found myself taking unconscious steps backward. I want to look for Scott’s face to see what he thinks of all this, but I don’t dare take my eyes off Mitch. 

“N-no, I-I’m sorry. I di-didn’t know-w,” my nervous stutter returning. He didn’t back down though, even when a tear or two spilled from my eyes. 

“DIDN’T KNOW? DIDN’T KNOW THAT I’M NOT JUST SOME IRRESPONSIBLE CELEBRITY?” I was full on crying now, and tucking my arms into my chest, finding a way to give myself some comfort. 

“Alright Mitch that’s enough,” Scott finally broke in telling him. 

Mitch just glared at Scott, and considering the change in Mitch’s facial expressions I’m guessing Scott was challenging him with the glare. Mitch walked over to me and I took a half step back. He held out his hand and I flinched a little bit, kind of expecting to be hit, but he just held it out flat. I knew what he was asking for and I took my IPod out of my pocket laying it in his hand. He kept his hand out still and looked at my knife clip, signifying he wanted that too. I took it out and gently put it in his hand. He then stormed past me and went into his bedroom, slamming the door shut. 

I broke down crying now, forgetting Scott was there, and holding nothing back. He finally stood in front of me, but didn’t touch me. I could tell he wasn’t sure if his touch was welcome, because he didn’t have my back until the end. 

“Can I ask what you went to go get us?” He said gently, completely opposite than Mitch had been just moments ago. I went over to the ripped bag and pulled out the two gatorades and bottle of aspirin, just showing them to him because I didn’t trust my voice. He made this face and came over, pulling me into a very comforting hug. 

“That is the literal nicest thing ever,” he said. I had calmed down my crying enough to speak. 

“Mitch didn’t think so,” my crying voice still in full swing. 

“Ok go sit on the couch and let me tell you something,” I complied with his orders and sat on the comfy couch. 

“Is it about Mitch?” I ask. I really wasn’t in the mood to be bitched out again. 

“Yeah. So when Mitch was eighteen he was asked to babysit this nine year old girl, and he did. But while they were playing hide and seek, she went outside to look for him while he hid in the closet,” we both giggled a little at that, “when she went outside she didn’t come back in, and he didn’t hear her so he came out and he looked for her for three hours, and didn’t find her. After another hour he finally found her across the street in the creek with a broken leg. Ever since that time he has always been extremely father like to those two or more years younger than him. The rest of the band members, including myself, are really glad he’s the youngest because he is this way. And none of us think he realizes he is why he is so overprotective, but we know,” Scott said finishing up his story. 

“I didn’t know,” 

“Course you didn’t know, that’s not something we made public obviously,” he continued, “you should see how worried he gets for the crowds during concerts because they are always pushing themselves over and shit,” he said which led me to giggle. 

“I didn’t mean to disobey or make you guys worry. I just wanted to do something nice,” I said. 

“I know. Why don’t you go sleep in the guest room tonight?” He offered. I was confused. 

“If you have a guest room why did Mitch give me his room?” I asked Scott as he got up, he turned and smiled at me. 

“He thought that having you sleep in a room someone actually sleeps in would make you feel more comfortable and less nervous,” he turned back and went down the hall. I followed shortly after and found the guest room behind a closed door at the end of the hall. I crawled in bed, and shut off the lights, letting today’s memories sink into the pillow.


	4. Tuesday

In the morning I woke up to Mitch putting my bag of clothes at the foot of my bed and walking out. He looked like he tried to be quiet so I acted as though I wasn’t awake, and let him leave. I’m still not sure if he and I are on good grounds yet, or if he still wants to rip my head off from yesterday. There is only one way to find out. He still has my IPod so I can’t check the time, but I can tell it’s still hella early, the sun barely shining in my room. 

I crawl out of my bed fifteen minutes later and immediately begin to get dressed. I try to remember what shirt and pants Mitch put together for me yesterday. I look in the bag and see that my IPod is actually on top of the clothes, I pull it out, and see that I have twenty missed facetime audio calls from mostly Mitch. He also sent me what seems like a thousand texts, each one getting more urgent and concerned than the last. I read all of the messages, getting the notifications off the screen and start to dress. Today I put on the Downtown LA crew neck sweatshirt and Imogen Slim jeans. 

When I fold the sweats the bag falls over and I notice that Mitch had put something under the bag as well. He put a compact brush and a toothbrush under the bag for me. I wonder when he went out and bought these for me? Or maybe they were just laying around. No Scott probably got them, and Mitch just delivered. I sneak out of the room to the bathroom and closed the door, the house totally quiet. I brush my teeth which really needed to be done, and use the compact brush to fix my hair and put it back up into a half bun. 

I leave the bathroom and Mitch is in the kitchen, scrolling through his phone, starbucks drink in one hand. I freeze and he looks up at me, but not saying a word. He sizes me up and down looking at the outfit I put on and he nods slightly. I look down going straight into the kitchen and pouring myself a glass of tap water. I feel like real food right now isn’t an option with him sitting there. Filling the glass I begin to wonder where he put my pocket knife, because he didn’t give it back with the IPod. 

“I should call your mom and tell her how much a pain in the ass you’ve been since you got here,” he says suddenly, not bothering to look up from his phone. I look up though, and he looks like he hadn’t even said what he just said. 

“Okay sorry,” was all I could say before drinking the whole glass of water, and putting it in the sink. I went back to my room, where the air didn’t feel as tense. I hear my IPod notification go off and I check it. Scott texted me saying: Sorry I had to leave early this morning. I’ll see you later tonight. I texted him back saying I would see him later tonight though I know that wouldn’t be true. After the whole kitchen episode I know Mitch doesn’t want me in this house anymore, and I don’t want to be here anymore. I’ll walk home if that’s what it takes. 

I suddenly hear the front door close, and then my IPod went off. Mitch sent me a text: home at 3. Upon reading his texts from last night and the one right now I could tell that he only texted me because he felt he had too. Though Scott had told me later in the night to expect Mitch to tell me to keep my ass in the house, and he didn’t. I am really not wanted in this house.

I waited a little bit for Mitch to be far from the house and then I got ready to leave. I took the least expensive shirt that Mitch bought for me because he threw mine away, and I put on my now clean pants that were washed when I got here. I left everything else. I found a piece of paper and a pen and decided to write a note instead of sending a text because I know that a text would make Scott come home at least. The note read: 

Dear Mitch and Scott, 

I’m sorry I’ve been such a pain in the ass for the three days we’ve been together. I’ve left because I can tell I’m not wanted in the house and that is totally fine because I barged in, in the first place. I’ve left everything here except for the shirt I wore today because that was the only thing I needed. I thank you for your compassion and kind heartedness, and I’m sorry I over stepped your boundaries. I’m getting a ride back home. 

[Insert name here]

I left the note on the kitchen table and left through the backyard so I didn’t have to leave the key anywhere. 

I walked passed the convenience store that I went to last night. It would be at least three hours until anyone saw the note because it’s around noon right now. I have no idea which way I was going so I went up to a woman with children. 

“Hi, I’m sorry which way is it to [Big town next to where you live]?” I asked her. She looked around for a minute and then pointed the way I was going. 

“Just keep going that way sweetheart. Are you okay?” 

“Yes, just trying to get home, thank you,” I said, smiling at her before walking off. 

I kept walking along the sidewalk I was on and then eventually ran into a bus stop loading passengers. I decided to get on, and use the sixteen dollars and seventeen cents I still had from yesterday. I got on and paid the five dollar fee to ride. I sat in the very back because I knew I wouldn’t be getting off for quite some time. 

…

I was on the bus for what felt like a few hours and all day, though we still haven’t doubled around to the stops so I saw that as a good sign. A guy that had just got on pulled out his phone and I looked at it to see the time. It was about four o’clock, and if Mitch was on time he would have been home for an hour. I had no idea what to expect out of him. If he would shrug off the letter, call my mom, call the police, who really knows. I was surprised to see the bus driver walking down the aisle towards me. 

“I saw you get on at noon, and this is the last stop, I’m going to circle back around now,” I took a second to process this information but when I did I jumped up and thanked him, getting off the bus. 

The bus stop had put me at a beach, and in LA that was not a good place to be after dark, I had to find somewhere to go quickly. I had time though I mean it was only ten after four, but still wouldn’t be bad to figure out a place to stay for the night. Maybe try another house. 

I walked around for about a half hour, and still found nowhere for me to go for the night. I thought that the beach would have to work, but it was scary. A lot of drugged up homeless people sleep on the beach at night, and I don’t even have anything to sleep on. Just then a homeless man walked up to me. 

“ ‘ey, where you ‘eaded?” he asked me. 

My hand instantly went to the pocket that normally had the pocket knife Mitch didn’t give back. I was fucked and I knew it. 

“No where,” I said. 

I was guessing it was inching really close to five o’clock now, and the sun was starting to go down more.

“Gimmie all yer money,” he said suddenly. 

I was shocked. I needed the eleven dollars I had left. 

“I don’t have any on me, I’m sorry,” I said starting to walk backwards. 

“That’s too bad. ‘Ow bout’ you make up fer it with dat body of yers?” I froze. 

Is he serious? How many drugs is this guy on right now? 

“No thanks,” I said holding my hands up now and backing away again. 

He grabbed my wrist and roughly pulled me towards him. I didn’t hear the car door that shut behind me, or even the car drive up. I was about to swing on him and suddenly someone was in front of me. Because of the lighting I couldn’t tell who it was, or even what way they were facing, until the silhouette spoke. 

“Get your filthy ass hands off her mother fucker,” my heart stopped beating at that moment. 

Mitch had seriously come looking for me? He was shaking though, and shaking bad, he probably didn’t want to be in this situation as much as I didn’t. 

“Alright man, you don’ need to use dat knife,” the man said now. 

Knife? Was Mitch carrying my Winchester with him? The man walked away and Mitch had his back facing toward me until the man was a decent distance away, and Mitch knew he wouldn’t come back. My heart still wasn’t beating, in fear of getting my head torn off again. When he finally turned around I could tell he had tears brimming at the eyes. He didn’t say a single word to me, he just pulled me against him and squeezed the life out of me. I hugged him back, I could tell he was relieved to have found me. Probably because if he lost me my mom would have flipped out. He pulled away from me, and his face looked pissed, but his eyes looked relieved and thankful. 

“What the actual fuck? Do you find joy in giving me heart attacks because sis I’m not into it,” he said to me. His tone stern, but not nearly as intense as it was last night.

“I’m sorry,” was all I could really say at that point. 

“You’re sorry? Is that all you can say to me right now? What is this fucking bullshit note you left? Huh? I spent two fucking hours driving around looking for your ass. I even got pulled over I was driving so goddamn fast. Literally the only reason I found you hunty was because of the fucking bus driver. I had to go on fucking public transport for you bitch,” he said. 

Though he wasn’t yelling, he was more lecturing me on what I did. Tears were threatening to spill over and I swallowed before I spoke. 

“I’m sorry, I just hate being a burden. I thought leaving would make everything better,” I said.

He sighed and pulled me back into a hug, letting me know that he was sorry and that everything would be okay. 

“Get your ass in the car, we’re going home. By the way, you’re not allowed home alone anymore,” I laughed and nodded, I deserved that. 

When in the car he called Scott on the car's bluetooth, and he answered on the first ring.

“Any luck Mitchy?” 

“Yeah sis, little miss runaway is in my car,” Mitch said. Scott sounded really tired, and now that I was sitting again I realized that I was too. 

“Alright, I’m going home,” Scott said and hung up. 

“I called him and he came back home to look for you too, sis,” Mitch said to me. 

“I guess what I did caused the opposite effect of what I wanted it too,” I responded. 

“Yes bitch, it did,” he said, not looking away from the road. He sighed and looked at me briefly before speaking. “Scott told you the story of what happened when I babysat that little girl when I was eighteen didn’t he?” he asked. 

“Yeah he did, but I left because it didn’t seem like you were okay with me being there anymore,” I said, looking down at my hands. 

“Sis, after all you’ve put me through you’re welcome anytime,” he said to me. He reached into his pocket and handed me my Winchester. “You’re probably more confident with this then I am,” he said. I took it, and put it back in my pocket, where it felt right to be there. 

“Thanks,” I said. 

“What kind of music do you listen to?” he asked, putting his hands on the radio to change the station. 

“Um,” I giggled nervously, “I literally only listen to you guys,” I said. I could feel myself blushing, this was totally weird. Mitch guffawed at me and pressed a button in his car, a Pentatonix CD instantly playing. 

“I can’t believe you kept your cool that night,” he said, shaking his head. 

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” I said. It took an hour for us to get home and we sang together the whole way. Well it was more Mitch singing and me listening. When we got home Scott was sitting on the couch waiting for us to get home. He turned around and sighed getting up off the couch and hugging me. 

“You’re literally crazy,” he told me. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” I said back to him. He let go of me and hugged Mitch, where Mitch fell into him, sighing in relief again. 

“Are you okay Mitchy?” Mitch just nodded now. When they parted Scott turned and went to the kitchen. 

“I ordered postmates, come eat,” and we all went to the table, while Scott brought the food out. 

“I’m really sorry, again,” I said, as I stabbed the food with the plastic fork provided. 

“It’s fine, but for now on, you’re being babysat by either me or Scotty,” Mitch said, putting food in his mouth. 

“Probably Mitch most of the time if we’re being realistic,” we both looked to Mitch who had no reaction to Scott’s words. “Hey Mitchy, we got invited to another party tonight, you wanna go?” Scott tried to hold back his laughter, because he knew Mitch would give him the look that he just looked up to give him. 

“Did you not hear what I just said sis?” Mitch said. 

“I know, I just thought that I’d ask because it’s a birthday party,” Scott said, now in all seriousness. 

“Who’s?” Mitch asked. 

“Austin’s,” Mitch’s head snapped up. 

“You fucking serious?” Mitch said. 

“Yeah.”

“Shit,” I looked at Mitch. 

“I literally won’t go anywhere this time. You already have the aspirin,” I say. I can tell he either really wants to go to this party or has to. 

“No, you’re coming too little miss runaway,” he says. 

“Mitch, it would be rude to invite someone else,” Scott breaks in, and I agree with him. 

“There will be so many people no one will be able to tell, and we’ll put her in his den she can just watch the TV,” he says. Scott can tell that he’s not budging on this and he gives me a look of ‘sorry I tried’. We finish our food, and we all go change again. I put on what I was wearing this morning, and Scott and Mitch put on better party clothes.   
We get in the car and start to go, I’m sitting in the back behind Scott. 

“What did you get him?” Scott asked. 

“I didn’t have time to actually get something because of hunty back here, so a card with a hundred in it,” Mitch said. Goddamn I’d love to give away that kind of money. 

“I had just gotten his gift when you called me, I went and picked up Balenciaga,” Scott said. I guess his P.O. box is pretty far. 

“How fucking dare you make your gift better than mine,” Scott laughed. 

“I put your name on it too sweetheart,” Mitch guffawed almost crashing the car in the process. 

“Good, cause I put your name on the card too sweetheart,” Mitch said.

“This is a moment,” Scott pointed out. 

A few more minutes of driving put us at the birthday party. I get out and Mitch and Scott made the short introductions before leading me to the back of the house. They take me to a dark, clean room with a television, a couch, and a mini fridge. The lights are flicked on to reveal nice cream colored walls, and similar colored carpet. 

“Scott texted Austin on the way over here, so he knows you’re here. Make sure you lock this door, there is a lot of alcohol out there and drunks will wander. Don’t let anyone in, if it’s one of us we’ll tell you. Anything you need sis?” Mitch says. I shake my head.

“Nope I’m good, have fun,” I say, sitting down on the couch. They leave telling me to text them if I need anything as they shut the door. I get up, lock the door, and sit back down turning on the TV. I flip through channels, finally finding a good movie. 

Halfway through the movie I woke up from a sleep that I didn’t know took me to knocking at the door. 

“It’s Mitch hon, open up,” I groan a little, but get up and open the door for him anyways. He walks in with a half drunk water bottle that I’m assuming is his. Shutting the door and locking it behind him, he sits on the couch with me. 

“How’s the party?” 

“Girl you know I love to party, but mommy needs a breather,” he tells me. 

I nod, sitting down next to him. We’re quiet for a moment while he watches the movie, and he laughs a couple of times. I start to drift off again as I’m lying my head on the couch arm rest. I hear him rustle for a second and look over, putting a pillow on his lap and tapping it, motioning me to lay on the pillow. He see’s my hesitation. 

“It’s okay sis, I feel like we’re both big cuddlers,” he says and I cave. I lay my head down on the pillow and after a few moments he starts to play with my ponytail. 

“You can take it out, if you want,” I say, because he seems to like playing with hair. 

I’m sure he does this with Kirstie all the time. He takes out my hair tie and presumably puts it around his wrist. He starts running his fingers through my hair, smoothing out occasional knots as he goes. There is no romantic feelings about this, either because he’s gay, or I sit with my friends and family like this all the time. It feels nice though, this is the solidifying thing for me, telling me that he’s not mad at me, just a worried mess. Soon his strokes slow down, and then they stop entirely, I peek up to see him fast asleep, leaning his head back on the cushion. I don’t move for fear of waking him up and soon I close my eyes too, letting sleep take me. 

…

I wake to a flash in my eyes and a voice whispering ‘shit’. I flutter my eyes open and I feel Mitch moving under me, letting me know the flash woke him up too. Scott was standing in front of the TV with his phone in hand, looking at the picture I figured he just took. I rub my eyes and lean right, so I’m laying on my back, looking at Mitch who is also rubbing his eyes awake. 

“Bitch if you don’t delete that picture I’ll beat you up,” he said, his voice deep and hoarse. I nodded my agreement. 

“Sorry babe, the picture is staying,” Scott said, showing us the picture. We both looked pretty peaceful, and not like we wanted to kill each other for the first time in two days. Mitch and I looked at each other and giggled, rubbing our eyes again. I sat up, stretching my arms out, waking myself up. 

“What time is it?” I asked. 

“It’s midnight, how about we go home?” Scott said. Damn we’ve been here for three hours?

“How did you even get in here? The door was locked?” Mitch asked. 

“Key on the frame, come on,” Scott said, starting to walk out of the door. The party was still really pumpin’ and the way it was going it probably would be for another three hours or more. We all piled into the Tesla and went home. All of today’s fear and shenanigans melting away in our dreams.


	5. Wednesday

Waking up I quickly threw on my Alexia jeggings, and baseball bodysuit shirt. Going into the bathroom to put myself together and out to the kitchen for some food. No one was up yet, and the time read about six thirty on the oven clock. I went down the hall to see if everyone was still home. I cracked both of their doors an inch and low and behold both of them were both snoring away, sleeping soundly. 

I went out to the kitchen to make everyone breakfast. I know that food will at least get them up, but out of bed, maybe not so much. I cracked three eggs in a bowl, stirring them to break up the yolk, and putting them in a pan to make scrambled eggs. I looked in the freezer and found some sausages, throwing six of them in another pan to cook. Once the eggs were done, and fluffy I put the stove on low heat to keep them warm. I took a minute to adjust the sausages, and then I went in the fridge looking for orange juice, which I found. I moved around the sausages in the pan again, and turned away to look for utensils. I pulled out three plates, and three glasses, along with three sets of silverware. I heard the creak of a door open, and I knew one of them was up. I heard another door creak and I knew that one was getting the other up. I started putting food on plates and rummaged around the pantry looking for syrup.

“Mornin’,” Scott said, I turned around briefly to verify that it was him, and turned back to look for syrup. 

“Good morning, go ahead and sit at the table, breakfast will be ready in a second,” I find the syrup and pour it all over the eggs and sausage, making them that much better. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” he said sitting. 

“You didn’t have to let me into your home,” I countered, and he let out a scoff. 

I smiled and filled the glasses with the orange juice from the fridge. I set the juice down at the table first when Mitch came out in his underwear. Sitting at the table rubbing his eyes. It was nearing close to seven thirty now, no one got much sleep last night. I went back to the kitchen and grabbing the plates of food, and setting it in front of them. Mitch mumbled a thanks as did Scott. I sat with my plate, and took a bite while they were staring at it. 

“What?” I said, mid-bite. 

“Did-did you put syrup on this?” Scott asked, moving the eggs around with his fork. 

“..yeah,” I replied, putting another bite of egg in my mouth. “Just try it, come on,” I motion with my fork at their plates. They put a bite of egg in their mouth, nodding as they chew. I keep eating my food. 

“We need to film superfruit today,” Scott says. Mitch looks up and nods. 

“What do you want to do?” Mitch asked. 

“Nothing that requires a lot of effort, I mean we could talk about our crazy week with this one over here,” Scott says, pointing at me with his fork, egg on the prongs. Mitch looks at me. 

“You good with that queen?” I nod my head. 

“Don’t wanna be in it though. I don’t like being hounded with questions,” I said, putting another bite of egg in my mouth. 

“That’s fine, I’m sure we would have gotten pedophile allegations if you were in it,” Scott said in response. 

….

At around noon they started their superfruit video while I sat in a chair just off camera, scrolling through my IPod.

“Are you ever going to wear pants at home?” Scott said, I could tell they were doing their beginning card.

“Um no?,” Mitch replied. 

“HI welcome to superfruit the best show on the internet, my name is One AM,” Scott started. 

“Oooh my name is little Miss runaway,” Mitch added and I looked over, unable to contain my glare at both of them, which they pretended not to see. 

“We have a story for you guys today,” Scott said. 

“Oh man, do we have a FUCKING story for you queen,” Mitch said. This was weird, this was the Mitch that I knew but haven’t seen literally all week. I felt my fangirl butterflies kick in after they died when I walked in late that night. 

“So we didn’t post yesterday, or maybe two days ago, TUESDAY, sorry we didn’t post Tuesday, we kind of had to look for something, for two fucking hours,” Scott said. 

“In the process of looking for this I got pulled over, but the officer was cute, and super gay too.” 

“Really?” Scott said, covering his mouth with both hands. 

“Yeah.” 

“So Mitchy would you like to start the story?” Scott said. They side glanced over at me and I stuck my tongue out at them. 

“I would be delighted,” Mitch said, grabbing a glass of wine that I didn’t notice was there in the first place. 

“So, on Sunday night slash Monday morning this fucking person, I won’t say her name or age, knocks on my door and it’s one AM,” Scott is snickering. 

“She needs a place to stay though, so we let her,” Scott interjects. 

“Yeah, so fast forward to yesterday,” Mitch says, and Scott starts to giggle, “This bitch fucking leaves the house while I’m out, and I had to drive around town looking for her, and queen is An HOUR AWAY AT A FUCKING BEACH?” I can’t help but interject from behind the camera.

“But are you going to tell them why I left in the first place?” I said. He looks over at me, and starts talking again. 

“Yeah, she left in the first place because mommy got mad that she left the fucking night before when I was out!” When he explains it maybe I have been a little ridiculous. 

“But you guys looked like you were best friends last night,” Scott said. 

“Yeah right queen,” Mitch challenges. Scott pulls out his phone and Mitch looks at me with that ‘oh shit’ look, and I return it. Scott taps a few things and finally holds his phone up to the camera. It’s the picture he took of us last night when we fell asleep on the couch. 

“I mean I don’t do that with people I hate,” Scott laughed at the horrified look Mitch was giving him. I knew that my face would be blurred, but Mitch’s wasn’t going to be. 

“We’re so editing that out,” Mitch said, composing himself. 

“Well Shawn’s not editing for us, which means I am, which means it’s staying in,” Scott said. Mitch glared at him, but Scott was holding his ground. Soon after that they ended the episode, and Scott started talking to us. 

“So you never told me what happened when Mitch found you yesterday,” Scott said to me, but directed the question at both of us. 

“I got on a bus and took it for about three hours, got off and looked for a place to stay, found nothing. Then a homeless guy came up to me and started being all...weird, but then Mitch came and-” he cut me off. 

“I just told him to get lost, and put her ass in the car,” he finished for me. It looked like he didn’t want Scott to know about the pocket knife I had, or that Mitch was carrying one. After a few more moments of conversation Scott took the SD card out of the camera and went to go edit. 

“So was that just me or did you not want Scott to know about the knife?” I asked him. 

“Well she knows you have it, but I didn’t want her to know that I pulled it on someone,” he said. That’s understandable, I mean what happened that night was dangerous for all of us. 

“Scott and I have to record later, and you’re coming,” he said, changing topics. 

“Will the rest of the group be there?” I asked. 

“Yeah, we’re all recording today,” he said.

“I might need a Xanax,” I told him, already clutching my chest. The fangirl butterflies already roaring. He laughed at that. 

“You’ll be okay girl, they are just like Scott and I,” he said. 

“If they’re anything like you’ve been these past few days mmmmm I don’t know,” I said jokingly. 

“That’s the shadiest thing you’ve ever said,” he said, trying to look mad but he couldn’t.

…

At RCA records was where everyone met up. We were the last ones there because Scott wasn’t leaving the house until that video was edited and uploaded in all of its glory. They were releasing a single and had to record it today. When we walked in the studio everyone came running over to say hi. I was already crying as it was when we walked in, but when Kirstie, Kevin, and Avi all gave me a big group hug it was amazing. I tried for years to get these guys attention on social media, and letters, and videos, and now they were all running over to meet ME. It was a fucking dream come true. 

“Ok, so first we have to ask you...has Mitch gone on a rampage yet?” Kirstie asked. 

“He’s gone on two,” I said, holding up fingers for emphasis. 

“Because you literally keep running away sis, I have no idea how your mom kept you at home for sixteen years,” he countered, and they all laughed, but naturally Kevin took over the room with laughter.

“I guess that’s true. The first night I left I was trying to be nice because they were at a party, and then the second time was because Mitch yelled at me and I was literally scared for my life,” I said, backing myself up. 

“Yes Mitchell, is extremely protective of those younger than him, so thank god he’s the youngest one here,” Kirstie said. Scott tapped my shoulder from where he was standing behind me. 

“I told you,” he said. I smiled at him, while Mitch glared and the rest of them laughed. 

Soon after that they all recorded their separate parts, and Mitch didn’t lock me in a room this time which was great, though so was that two hour nap last night. Instead they all let me sit on the black leather couch right outside the recording booth and listen to them sing. I was mesmerized, a month before I was only dreaming of something like this to happen to me, and now I’m living it. After the recording we all sat at a big round table for lunch. 

“So [insert name here], why did you run away and come here?” Kevin asked. Mitch and Scott snapped their heads in my direction. 

“Oh yeah, I guess we never thought to ask you that did we,” Scott said, laughing. 

“I wanted to drop out and make my dream come true, but my mom wouldn’t let me, so I took two hundred dollars which obviously wasn’t enough, and came to LA, turns out dreams can’t come true in a day, so I slept in a park for two nights, didn’t want to do that anymore, and found them by magic,” I said, taking another bite of the salami sandwich I had brought. 

“What’s your dream?” Avi asked. Oh god I couldn’t tell them that. 

“Ummm,” I said. 

“Come on queen tell us, we might be able to help,” Mitch piped up and the rest of the table agreed with him. 

“Alright, I wanted to be a singer,” I said quickly taking another bite of sandwich. 

“You sing?” Kirstie asked. 

“Well I like to sing, but that doesn’t mean I can sing well. I thought I would come to LA where people would tell me if I’m actually good or not,” I said my face turning bright red. 

“Aww don’t be embarrassed honey, do you want to get in the booth and try it out?” Kirstie offered. 

“Oh there is no way. I don’t know how to use my voice yet if that makes sense. Like I can sing loud but I have to sing over something whether it’s another person, really loud acoustics, whatever, it just needs to be louder then me. And you guys are my idols, I can’t embarrass myself in front of you, and I also remember a pet peeve video and I remember Scott saying he hates when fans show them he can sing,” I said, giving off three reasons too many why I couldn’t do it. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay, you don’t have to sing in front of us today,” Kirstie said, reassuring me. I took another nervous bite of my sandwich, while Mitch laughed at me. What an ass. 

It was three o’clock when we got home and Scott got a call from Jonathan. 

“Hello?....right now?....where?....What the hell? Why so far?....alright we’ll be there by four thirty...bye,” Scott said hanging up the phone. 

“We have a meeting we need to go to in Anaheim, and I know this won’t make you happy but he said we can’t bring her,” Scott said to Mitch. 

“Why the fuck would they do a last minute meeting all the way down in Anaheim?!” Mitch vented. 

“I don’t know, but we need to go now if we’re going to make it,” Scott said, putting the shoes back on that he just took off. Mitch turned to me, looking me dead in the eye. 

“Can I trust that you seriously won’t set foot off this property until we get back unless there is an emergency? And if there is an emergency you will call us right away so we can get someone over here to take care of it?” 

“I swear on my life I will not go past the property lines,” I said, unable to tear my gaze from him. 

“Good, alright Scott let’s go,” Mitch said and they walked out of the door, leaving me alone for god knows how long. 

….  
It was seven o’clock now and since the guys have left I have taken a nap, cleaned, eaten dinner, and now a movie was playing on the TV. The movie was hella boring though and I had thought to myself, why not practice what I had come to LA for in the first place? I went to my bedroom and looked in the bedside drawer that I saw conveniently had a new pack of headphones in them.

I downloaded spotify and logged into my account, opening my PTX no christmas playlist. I pressed play and instantly Sing started playing. I was blasting the song, singing and dancing around the house. I sung and danced my way into the kitchen and when the song was at about 1:46 I spun and smacking right into someone. I about had a fucking heart attack until I looked up and Mitch grabbed my shoulders to steady us both. My face went beet fucking red. But he didn’t laugh, and he didn’t criticize me, he just pulled out my headphones and gave me input. 

“You were right sis, you are loud. The reason you can’t sing like that without something blasting is because you’re self conscious about your own voice. Scott and I can work with you at home to make you better, and more rounded, because while you’re good you could use some refining honey,” Mitch said taking his hands off my shoulder and putting his bag on the chair next to him. Scott went around us and threw away the fast food bag that they have picked up on the way home. 

“So um, how was the meeting?” 

“Completely pointless,” Mitch said. 

“It was not worth the hour drive that’s for sure,” Scott said. 

“It was something about the tour dates that Ester could have fixed on her own, but the other tour people needed us there for whatever fucking reason.” Mitch said plopping himself down on the couch. 

“Cold one babe?” Scott asked, standing in front of the open refrigerator.

“Yes Queen,” Mitch says, holding out his hand to have a cold beer placed in it. 

“I’m going to go take a shower while you unwind,” I said, getting up from the couch and going into the hallway. 

I went into my bedroom to grab my sweats, and towel before going back to the bathroom. When in the shower I started unwinding myself. The warm water hitting my back helps the tense muscles and knots in my back. The steam helping me clear my senses and my mind. And then my mind begins to race. This week has been the craziest week of my life, and I’ve done so many crazy things. I should probably try and call my mom when I get out of the shower. I take a handful of shampoo and scrub it through my hair, taking my time to do so. It feels good to actually take the time to do something slow. I carefully rinse the soap out of my hair, and replace it with conditioner. I let the conditioner sit while I wash my face with the minty soap they keep in the shower. 

When I get out I dry myself off, and put the sweats back on. I’ll probably need to do some laundry tomorrow. I towel dry my hair, probably putting more knots in it but whatever, and I put it right up, not bothering to dry it. When I leave the bathroom the boys are talking about me, they probably didn’t hear the door open. 

“So what do you actually think of her singing?” Oh this should be good. I sit in the hallway, listening. 

“I think she had potential, she really does, she just needs someone to work with her, and we can,” Mitch said, and I couldn’t help but smile. 

“I literally thought the same thing,” Scott said. 

“God we’re so fucking in love,” Mitch said, and they giggled. 

I opened the bathroom door loudly so they would switch the conversation, making it less awkward to come out. I went out and they were both sitting on the couch, facing each other. They looked at me when I emerged. 

“Hey, I’m going to try and call my mom, and then turn in early,” I said, because it was only eight o’clock at that point. 

“Alright queen goodnight,” Mitch said, turning back to Scott. 

“Goodnight,” Scott said, turning back to face Mitch. 

“Goodnight,” I respond from down the hall. 

I got into my bedroom, and shut the door behind me. I plopped onto the bed, it has a cream colored comforter, and blue pillows. I know my mom is still in DC, but I haven’t talked to her since I ran away from home. I go to my contacts and call my mom's IPad on facetime. It rings a few times, and then she doesn’t answer. That’s understandable, it is eleven PM where she is. I put my IPod on the side table. I turn on the lights, and I stare at the ceiling just thinking waiting for sleep to take me, which it did ten minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter! @1_Pentaholic


	6. Thursday

I wake up to IPod ringing. I roll over and my mom is facetime calling me. I pick up the IPod and answer it, sitting up in bed so I look less disgusting. I’m a little nervous, I haven’t yet spoken to her about this. 

“Hey mom,” I say. She is already done up for work, in her suit, her hair is done as well as her makeup. 

“Hey honey,” she says. I don’t really know what is in her voice right now. 

“Mom I’m sorry for running away, I just wanted to see what I was capable of,” I said to start the conversation rolling, and it also just needed to be done. 

“I should have supported you more honey. And you know I would have been there the second he called me, but his secretary is really sick, and I was the emergency stand in,” she said. 

“It’s okay mom, I’m having a good time here.” 

“That’s good honey. Look I need to go, I’m running late I’ll call you again soon.”

“Ok, I love you.” 

“I love you too,” and the call was disconnected. 

I rolled out of bed and got dressed in the dreaded Sophia high waisted super skinny jeans and the studio drape crew neck top. While I didn’t like today’s outfit I wore it anyways because fashion is a bitch right? I went in the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and hair, letting it hang down today, especially because of the open back on the shirt. 

I got back in my room to get my IPod and find a text from one of my friends. I hadn’t talked to any of them since I left, but I guess the apple ID is the same so they can get ahold of me. It’s not what I thought it to be. It was a video of my group of friends in a circle. Instead of the video saying how much they missed me, wanted me home, and that they love me, it was the complete opposite. I clicked on the video. 

“Hey [insert your name here]! It’s your girls and we just wanted to send you this video to tell you that you’re an attention whore!” my ‘best friend’ says. Then it goes off to my other friend. 

“We all think we can make it honey, but we don’t run away and send the entire town on a search party do we?” It’s passed off one more time. I can feel tears prickling at my eyes. 

“We all know you did it to get the attention of that crush you insist you don’t have, but we figured out who it is and he’s with us,” the camera pans to my crush sitting right next to my best friend. The camera is passed to her one more time. 

“How’s this for attention?” she leans and kisses my crush on camera, looking into the camera one more time before cutting off the video.

I was sobbing at this point. It’s not just my friends doing this to me, it’s the fact that they are supposed to be supportive. Yeah I should have told them where I was going, but best friends aren’t supposed to betray and hurt you like this, especially when you’ve been gone for almost two weeks now. I’m just so overwhelmed right now. 

I looked at the time finally and it was nine AM. Usually the boys are up and moving by then, and I haven’t heard anything. I’m assuming that they probably left already and left a note for me on the table telling me when they’ll be home, and to stay put. 

I went out to the kitchen, still sobbing, to get some water so I didn’t get a headache. I walk into the kitchen, not even looking at the couch, to get a glass from the cabinet. My eyes are burning, and I can’t see straight, my hands are shaking as I’m filling the glass with tap water. I feel a big hand on my shoulder and I turn. It must be Scott because it’s too tall to be Mitch. 

“I-I’m s-s-sorry I di-didn’t thi-nk anyone was ho-ome,” I stuttered. 

He took my glass from me and put it back in the sink. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into him and I instantly wrapped around my arms around his torso. I let everything out that has been too much this week. Not having talked to anyone I know for two weeks, getting yelled at by my idol, getting almost taken by a homeless man, talking to my mom this morning and then getting betrayed by people who I thought were my friends. There were so many factors, including others that I just haven’t slowed down enough to process yet. 

He squeezes me a little more for comfort. Rubbing my back, telling me everything will be okay. I like the way Scott smells, it's very natural, and he smells similar to my dad which adds to the comfort. His strong arms makes me feel safe, when I’m feeling the most vulnerable. The crying doesn’t stop though, tears are coming down in sheets. My cheeks are stained, and I’m sure I’ve put a big wet spot on Scott’s shirt. Just then the front door opened and Mitch walked in.

“Hey queen I got starbucks,” he said, and I could hear him setting down a bag and a cup holder. 

He heard me crying and came around the breakfast bar to where Scott and I were standing. 

“What’s wrong?” Mitch asked Scott. 

He sounded really worried. If I looked up I’m sure I would have seen Mitch’s eyes wide and worried. I felt Scott move, probably to shrug his shoulders. Mitch touched my shoulder pushing a little so I would look at him. I let go of Scott looking at Mitch, and I was right, his face was looking pretty worried. 

“What’s wrong,” he asked. More tears started falling. 

“I-I’m just re-really overwhelm-med today-y,” I said. 

He pulled me into him and gave me a hug of his own, holding me, telling me to calm down. 

“Let’s go sit on the couch so we can have a talk,” Scott suggested, and he lightly tugged my shirt so we could go sit. 

I follow him over to the white couch and sit. Mitch sits on my left and Scott sits on my right. Mitch leans forward to grab the tissues on the glass coffee table. He hands the box to me and rubs my back before his hands drop back in his own lap. I’m looking at my shaking hands holding the tissue box, and I feel my IPod in my pocket. The betrayal is burning through my jeans, like a hot brand. 

“So is there something specific that put you over the edge?” I nod taking out the betrayal coated IPod and putting the password in. 

I click on the video and hand it to him, to let him press play. He does and I can instantly hear my ex best friends voice over the speaker. I keep seeing him make faces at the camera, like he’s displeased and I’m not surprised. Then he got to the end and his jaw dropped. I remember him saying once that dating in high school doesn’t matter, but I think he was more shocked about the betrayal. He handed the IPod behind me to Scott who turned it down to a lower volume and watched it. Scott had the same reactions, and while he was watching I cried more. I took up a soft tissue in my hand and brought it to my now sore, red, wet eyes. Scott scoffed at the ending and pressed the power button, putting it to sleep before handing it back to me. 

“And those bitches are your friends?” Mitch said. I nodded to him.

“The first one is even my best friend,” I said. Mitch and Scott looked at each other over my head, and I could tell they were thinking about what would happen if either of them did the same thing my best friend did.

“That’s not your best friend. That’s not even a friend. We’re better friends to you then they are,” Scott said. 

“We’re friends?” I ask looking between the two of them. 

“Yes queen we’re friends. In fact I’m making us best friends now because you need placeholders,” Mitch says, making me smile. “Do they listen to our music too?” he asked. 

“Yeah they even got tickets to your show in two months,” I said. Scott and Mitch looked at each other with a devious smile on their face. 

“How about we finally use that statement in the terms of agreement Mitchy?” 

“You read my mind. Hand me the IPod honey,” I open up the IPod again and hand it to him. 

“Switch with me real quick,” Scott says, standing up to switch so he could sit next to Mitch. 

Mitch taps details and then the little video camera holding it up so he can fit them both in the frame. It rings three times until she answers, and at first she isn’t on camera it’s just her ceiling. 

“Did you like my video?” She asks, still thinking it’s me. 

“No, in fact I’m a little pissed about it sis,” Mitch says, causing her to pick up her phone to show herself. She squeals when she sees who it is, not yet comprehending that they aren’t smiling at her. Then it dawns on her what Mitch just said. 

“Oh wow, I don’t know how I screwed up the number to get yours, that video was supposed to go to someone else,” she says. 

“No you got the right number sis,” Mitch says panning the camera to me for a second before going back to him, the shock on her face is priceless. 

“So would you say that Pentatonix is a fan base that is supportive, loving and amazing people?” Scott starts. 

“Of course, all of us really love you guys,” she says acting like she didn’t even see me. 

“We also heard that you are going to our upcoming concert,” Scott said. 

“Yeah I’m super excited!” She said. 

“Well too bad that you won’t be able to attend honey, I’m going to personally make sure that you don’t get past the entrance,” Mitch’s voice sickly sweet and innocent.

“Wait..what?” She says not believing what she was hearing. 

“We don’t like bullies, so we’re not going to let them in our concert,” Scott said. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get a full refund on those tickets, I’ll have Ester contact you. Bye sweetie,” Mitch and Scott waved and they hung up on her when she was calling out for them to wait.

When Mitch was handing the device back to me she called again, and I declined it. 

“Wow, you didn’t have to do all that for me,” I said to both of them, smiling. 

“But look at that smile! Of course we had to!” Scott said. 

I laughed and they both pulled me into them, giving me a big group hug on the couch. We were all at awkward angles. I was half lying on Scott to get the Mitch, and Mitch was like bent in half, but it was a good time. It felt good to know that I had friends who had my back when other people tried to knock me down. It also felt good to know that I had a place to go and people to talk to when things get hard. The rest of the day was pretty chill, and we just watched movies all day and had like six bags too many of popcorn. When I went to bed that night I finally felt like this was my home away from home, and here, I will always be safe.


	7. Friday

Upon waking up and checking my IPod I had about three missed calls from my mom, but about thirteen missed calls from my friends about yesterday. None of those calls I planned to return, except for my moms. I call my mom and she picks up on the second ring, this time it's an audio call.

“Hi honey I can pick you up tomorrow morning at nine AM,” my mom said, letting her excitement overwhelm her.

I thought I would be happy about going home, but I couldn’t help but feel sad. I would have to leave Scott and Mitch tomorrow morning, and they’ve done so much for me. I started seeing them as close friends to me, and after Mitch and I got an understanding he started to calm down, and let me live as more of a roommate than babysitting me. 

“That’s great mom,” I said. 

“Yeah, I’ll be flying into LAX tomorrow morning and then coming over to pick you up, is Mitch there sweetie? Let me talk to him to coordinate,” my mom said. 

I opened the door, not even sure if either of them were home this morning. Scott was sitting on the couch and Mitch was nowhere to be found. 

“Hey Scott where is Mitch?” I asked, putting the IPod in my shoulder 

“He’s running an errand he’ll be back soon, what’s up?” 

“My mom is on the phone, and she’s picking me up tomorrow..she wanted to coordinate,” I said. 

He blew out a hard breath of air, his cheeks puffing up. 

“Good thing Mitch isn’t here. He doesn’t do well with goodbye’s, let me talk to her,” I hand him my IPod and go to the kitchen to start myself on breakfast. 

“Hi Ms. [insert last name here]….no Mitch is on an errand, this is Scott….At nine? Ok….We can take her to the airport so you don’t have to bother yourself here….are you sure?....Yeah neither does Mitch so you’re right that’s probably best...I’ll text you the address and see you tomorrow...ok bye,” and he hung up the phone. 

“She’ll be coming here?” I asked, choosing a cereal from the pantry.

“Yeah, and hey, let me tell Mitch, I know how to ease him into that stuff,” Scott said, getting up to return my IPod to me. I get the milk out of the fridge. 

“I don’t think he’ll be too broken hearted over it,” I said pouring the milk into the bowl. 

“I’ve never seen him connect like this to someone your age, because he’s so overprotective. He really has taken a liking to you, we both have,” I turn to get a spoon from the drawer, and see Scott all red faced and tears prickling at his eyes. 

“No Scott please don’t cry, you’ll make me cry,” I say, already feeling the tears prickling at my eyes, and I can feel myself going red too. 

I reach out to hug him and we are both doing that ‘this is so stupid’ laugh. He smells the same he did yesterday, comforting. 

“I better get the aids ready,” Scott says. 

He goes straight for the cabinet and pulls out a wine glass. This makes me laugh and I sit to eat my cereal. Then he goes to the fridge and pulls out an unopened bottle of champagne. He sets it next to the glass and reaches into a drawer at his left for a cork screw. He goes into the pantry and gets out a half finished bag of gluten free pretzels, and pouring them into a bowl he had also just gotten out.

I leave as he is prepping, realizing that I’m not yet dressed. I go to my bedroom in the back and put on my haven knot back tank top and Harper boyfriend jeans. My mind wanders to how Mitch will react to all this. If Scott was upset by it, I wonder how Mitch would react because ultimately I was closer to Mitch while I was here. 

As I’m thinking I hear the front door open and Mitch announce that he is home. I walk out there as Mitch is setting down his stuff and he see’s the comfort food on the counter. He looks at Scott and me and Scott and I look at each other. 

“Hey Mitchy, sit down,” Scott says, sitting up on the couch and patting the empty seat next to him. Mitch goes to sit down and I bring the comfort food over to them as they sit down. I take a seat on the matching chair, not sure if I should be there right then or not. 

“What’s going on?” he asks, looking to both of us. 

“You knew this day was coming up,” Scott started. He was talking like he was breaking the news of a family death or something. 

“Just spit it out,” Mitch said. 

“She’s getting picked up tomorrow morning at nine,” Scott blurted out, and leaned over to grab the box of tissues. 

Mitch blinked once, twice, and smiled. 

“Good, it’s better you go back home with your mom, I mean we are starting to get really busy so we’ll be home less and less,” Mitch said. 

Scott and I were stunned at this reaction. Scott made me think he would be heartbroken, and I’m sure Scott thought he would be too. It’s best that he’s not heartbroken though, it would make me more emotional tomorrow morning. Suddenly he yawns, stretching just a little bit. 

“I think it’s time for my nap, I’ll see you guys in a few hours,” he says, getting up and walking quicker than normal to his room. 

“Oh, I get it. He just didn’t want you to see him. He’s trying to be strong,” Scott says after the click of Mitch’s door can be heard. 

“That makes sense.” 

“Mind if I go in there with him?” 

“Oh not at all, don’t forget the champagne and tissues,” I say. 

He smiles and grabs the crucial items before walking to the back of the house to the room. I heard a slight tap at the door before Scott opens it, saying ‘oh babe’ before I heard the soft click of the door closing again. I’m not sure what to do at this point. Do I pack? Do I stay in my room? Do I sit here awkwardly until they come out? I decide to go back to my room, and tidy up the space, I probably won’t sleep much tonight anyways out of anxiety for tomorrow. 

I go back to my room and I can hear the boys through the wall. I can’t make out words, but I can hear mumbling, and it’s not hard to tell that Mitch is crying. I hear a loud pop and something hitting the wall which must be a sign that the champagne bottle must have been opened. I weakly tug at the blankets, feeling discouraged at the little sobs I can hear through the wall. I try to concentrate on my task, and I hear Scott leaving the room. I hear his big steps coming down to my room, and he taps lightly. 

“Yeah?” I didn’t realize tears had pooled in my eyes until I looked at Scott. He comes over to me, wrapping big arms around me one more time. 

“It’s funny how close we all got in just one week isn’t it?” he says, his voice vibrating through his chest. I nod, sniffling a bit. “He said he wants us to all sit together,” Scott said and I nod again. 

He lets me go and I follow him out of my room and into Mitch’s. 

There are already a pile of tissues on the floor and the champagne has already been sipped at. Mitch is sitting on his floor leaning against his bed, his knees bent against his chest. I sit down next to Mitch on his left and Scott sits next to me, putting me in the middle. Mitch is still sniffling, the only thing left of the tears were the streaks on Mitch’s face. I lean my head on his shoulder, and he takes my hand. I reach over to take Scott’s and we sit in a comfortable comforting silence for a minute. 

“Remember that time you made me drive around town for two hours looking for you?” Mitch said. 

Scott and I died with laughter because that was the first thing he decided to say. 

“Remember that time that I tried to do something nice for you guys and then you yelled at me for it?” I said, keeping the beat. 

“Because you left at eleven o’clock at night when I specifically told you not to? Yeah I remember,” he said, coaxing more laughter out of everyone. 

“It’s been an amazing week and I can’t thank you both enough for what you’ve done for me,” I said. 

“Oh we didn’t do much,” Scott said. 

“Bought me an IPod, a week's worth of clothes, took me to the emergency room, searched for me for literally hours when you could have just left me out there, you’ve done so much for me and that’s not even counting letting me stay here in the first place,” I said. 

“We love you queen,” Mitch said. 

“I love you guys too.” 

The rest of the day we pretty much spent like this. Sitting in Mitch’s room having an amazing last day together. We laughed, and cried out of laughter, we argued a bit. They showed me new music they were working on after I swore to take it to the grave. Mitch even tried to do my hair, and that went better than I thought it would, considering I don’t even know how to do my own hair. Before we knew it, it was midnight and sleep was hitting us fast. 

“Maybe it’s time for everyone to turn in for the night,” Scott suggested. 

Mitch and I hummed in agreement and Scott and I left while Mitch just crawled right into bed. I turned off the light as I left, and shut the door behind me. I exchanged goodnights with Scott and then went to my own room. Tomorrow is going to be a hell of a day.


	8. Saturday

My obnoxious alarm sounded at 7 AM, waking me up almost instantly. I rolled out of bed, knowing what the day holds already weighing me down. I throw on the last outfit I have which is a Green boho off shoulder top and Zadie kick flare jeans. 

I pack up the rest of the clothes into the bag. I also go into the bathroom throwing my hairbrush, and toothbrush in the bag. I already put my shoes on this morning so leaving the house isn’t that awkward. I leave the room and go out to the kitchen seeing Mitch and Scott at the table, and three plates of breakfast. I sit and recognize the meal. 

“Is this what you guys made on the first night?” I asked, scooping a bite into my mouth. 

“It sure is,” Scott said, putting his fork in his mouth. 

Mitch didn’t have much expression, just eating contently. Scott noticed the same thing I did, but just let him be. Scott and I made small talk as we were eating breakfast, and Mitch was quiet smiling at a few comments here and there. As we finished we took our plates to the sink where I washed them. I looked at the clock on the stove and it was eight thirty, I guess cleaning and eating had taken longer than I thought. 

I turned off the water and joined them on the couch. 

“Again, thank you two so much, you have really impacted my life in a way I can’t explain,” I said. 

I looked at Mitch and he was red in the face. 

“Don’t do this, we had this last night,” Mitch said, blinking back tears. 

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head on his shoulder. Scott leaned over to rub Mitch’s knee and Mitch lifted his hand putting it on my head. 

“I guess I could say you’ve really changed some things around here too,” he said. 

The doorbell rang then and Scott got up to open the door, everyone already knowing who it was. A rush of air sounded indicating that Scott opened the door as I got up, Mitch following closely behind. 

“You must be Scott,” my mom said.

“Yeah, and you must be [insert name here]'s mom, please come in,” Scott said, stepping aside to make room for my mom to walk through. 

She saw me and gasped, walking over and pulling me into her. I wrapped my arms around her and released a breath I didn’t know I was holding. Tears were welling in my eyes and they were probably doing the same in hers. She finally pulled away and looked at me. 

“Are you ready to finally go home after two weeks?” She asked, her voice thick with excitement. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” I said looking at Mitch and Scott. 

They both smiled at me. I went to Scott first, hugging him one more time, and he squeezed me. 

“Thank you, I love you,” I said. 

“I love you too,” he said to me. 

I let go and went to Mitch next, it was evident he was trying to keep it together. Looking at his face made me want to cry too. 

“Dammit,” I said wiping a tear from my face.

He laughed and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Mitch buried his face in my shoulder and finally let himself cry. His arms around my waist tightening the longer the hug went on. After a minute or two he finally calmed down and released his grip on me. 

“I love you,” I said to him too. 

“I love you too,” he said back.

I grabbed my bag from the barstool and I turned to my mom again. 

“Ready?” She asked. 

“Ready,” I said. 

I took one last look at the room around me and turned around. I stepped out the door looking back one more time, waving goodbye. When I turned around again I heard the door shut and lock behind me. The rest is history.


	9. BONUS CHAPTER

It’s been three years since I’ve seen them. Since then I finally made it as a singer, but remained in [insert home town here]. I have done concerts and finally got verified on most of my social media accounts, and that’s because of the inspiration Mitch and Scott have given me. We text on the holidays to wish each other well but we are all just too busy these days. They have now won five grammys and I’m shooting to win my first one this year. It would be crazy if I did because I don’t think nineteen year olds do that too often. 

I was finally at a concert. It was really hard to get the tickets because they skyrocketed in popularity about a year ago. I had gotten a really cheap backseat ticket so it’s less likely for people to recognize me and a VIP backstage pass for the meet and greet/private song. I wore a hat, put my hair up, and wore a sweatshirt so they wouldn’t recognize me right off the bat, I wanted to surprise them at the meet and greet. 

The concert went really well and people had recognized me against my wishes, but it was still amazing. After the concert ended I went to the VIP entrance, I have performed here once so I already knew where everything was. 

There were a lot of really excited teenagers there and I was super excited to see Mitch and Scott again. I went through the private song undetected by them, which was a good sign. I got a few odd looks from Kirstie though and half way through the song she recognized me. I put a finger up to my puckered lips, asking her to stay quiet. She winked at me, telling me she agreed with me. After the song ended they were ushered out of the room and we were taken to another room for the meet and greet. 

When we walked into the room Pentatonix was already inside. They were all standing around and they had two security guards standing on either side of the room. The nine other people went crazy and I couldn’t yet see Mitch and Scott so I went up to Kirstie. I hugged her and she was talking to me quietly. 

“Oh my god, since you made your debut they have not stopped talking about you,” Kirstie said. 

“Aww that’s so sweet,” I said. 

“Yeah, ever since you got picked up they’ve been wanting to see you, but then we got so busy and then you got big, and then we got bigger, oh my god it’s been crazy,” I was glad to know that she still knew me from back then and not just my music. 

I laughed and then I saw someone behind me waiting to see Kirstie so we said our goodbyes and I went over to Avi. 

“Oh my god, how have you been?” He asked. 

“I’ve been amazing, and yourself?”

“It’s been crazy, but it’s been fun,” he said, “They’ll be so excited to see you, do they know you’re here?” He asked. 

I shook my head no, and he laughed. I saw another kid waiting to see Avi so I said my goodbye’s and went over to Kevin. 

“Hey! It’s been awhile!” He said, pulling me into a hug. 

“Yeah it has! How is everything?” 

“Everything has been great. How have you been?” 

“Since I got twitter verified everything has been amazing,” I joked, and he laughed causing the two to glance our way, but still talked with their people. 

“They freaked out when that happened,” Kevin said. 

“Really? That’s so great! They have no idea I’m here,” I said. 

He looked surprised. 

“Really? Oh my god that will be amazing, it looks like they are both free, you should go over now,” I looked over and sure enough they were free and they were standing right next to each other. Perfect. 

I walked over and took my hat off as I wrapped Mitch in a hug, not even giving him a chance to look at me. I was too excited to contain myself. 

“Woah,” he said in surprise. I still didn’t let go when I said: 

“Can I give you twenty dollars to sleep on your couch?” 

He tensed up and pushed me away by my shoulders. He looked at my face and started tearing up. He pulled me back in and actually hugged me this time, squeezing pretty hard. 

“Oh my god why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” he asked. 

“I wanted to surprise you,” I said letting go. 

This whole conversation was pretty quiet and Scott had gotten wrapped up with another person so he still didn’t see me. I went over to Scott and hugged him. He hugged me back, not having the same surprise as Mitch did. 

“Hey, how are you?” he said. I leaned back from his hug and looked at him. 

“I’m doing great? How about you?” I said. He gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. 

“Oh my god!” he said hugging me again, picking me up and spinning in the process. 

He put me down. 

“Why didn’t you tell us you were coming?” Scott said. 

The rest of the room was empty of fans now, and I saw the security guard walking over to me when Kirstie stopped him. 

“I wanted to surprise you!” I said. 

“You succeeded,” Mitch said. 

“Oh my god, you’re blowing up right now, how did you find the time to come?” Scott asked. 

“I begged my manager for a night off, I’m going on tour in like two months and I knew I wanted to see you before then,” I said. 

“Yeah we bought tickets to one of your shows already,” Mitch broke in. 

“Why did you buy them? You could have texted me and asked for them,” I said laughing. 

“Bitch you didn’t ask for our tickets did you?” Mitch said. 

I guffawed. 

“Yeah I guess I didn’t,” I said. 

“Hey, I’m sorry but we are late for the interview,” Ester said, coming in between our reunion. 

“That’s ok, I’ll see you guys again soon, we need to talk more!” I said. 

I hugged both of them again as they agreed with me. 

“I love you guys,” I said. 

“I love you too,” Scott and Mitch said in unison. 

And this time, it was them walking out the door. It was hard seeing them go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter. I WILL ONLY CONTINUE TO POST THIS STORY IF COMMENTS TELL ME TOO. This story has taken so much time, and I won't post if people don't love it. Thanks again for reading. I appreciate you all <3
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @1_Pentaholic


End file.
